Does Bad Become Good?
by Anna Wrightless
Summary: When Sesshomaru asked why Rin is so upset, He is faced with a question more complex than he thought she could come up with. Father/Daughter based


Sesshomaru was leaning against a tall sakura tree when Rin returned with "human things" from a nearby village at midday. He watched her as she approched their little was the last time Sesshomaru had actually looked at Rin? She was no longer a child but a young woman dressed in a simple but elegent kimono. Just beggining her seventeenth summer, her black hair reached almost to her knees and her eye lashes were full and thick. She had tan skin and the top of her head reached Sesshomaru's shoulder when they stood next to each other. But the thing that caught Sesshomaru's full attention was her face; her goofy smile was gone and her face was marred by a deep frown.

When she reached the camp her only greeting to him and Jacken was a tiny bow with a short "I'm back".

"Stupid brat! Do you know how long you were gone? Lord Sesshomaru has places to be and you do nothing but slow him down!" The green imp retorted from his place by AuUn's head.

Rin would normaly kick Jaken or throw a rock at him but this time she did nothing. She didn't even seem to hear him as she strapped her things on AhUn's back and climed on ready to leave when Sesshomaru was. She just sat there silently sat there staring at the horizon, completly lost in thought.

Sesshomaru stood and walked of towards the west. Jaken grabbed AhUn's reins and followed his lord. They walked that way for a for an hour or two then Sesshomaru slowed and let Jacken lead the way. He slowed till he was walking next to where Rin rode silently on top of AhUn. As she aged, she had slowed her frequent chatter, but never for this long. When he turned his head, he saw she was still staring at nothing with that same dreadful frown on her face.

He stayed there for another hour until he decided to stop for the night. The minute Rin jumped down, Sesshomaru sent Jacken off to fetch wood; lots of it. This did retrive Rin from her stupor. That was her job.

"But my lord..." she asked as Jacken grummbled into the woods. He turned and sat up against a nearby tree and motioned for Rin to sit next to him. She hesitated a minute, then sat down beside him and they both watched the sun begin to desend from the sky.

"What's wrong," he asked after a few moments of silents. Rin took a couple of upset, heavy huff/ sigh things before all her conflict burst forth.

"Today in the village, a skinny, dirty little boy went into the market I was in and stole two loaves of bread. He dissapeared into the forest before anyone could catch him. The poor shopkeeper and his wife had worked a long time to raise that wheat and turn it into bread. They needed the money that should have came from that bread. But that little boy was so tiny and skinny looking, maybe he would have died soon if he had not gotten that bread. Does that make it okay... to steal? If someone attacks you, is it okay to kill them, if it was self defense?" she gave another sort of huff in her confusion. "Does bad become good?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what to say. Why would she dwell on something like that for so long? Unless, maybe Rin was not looking only at the case of stolen bread, but a life its self. Again, what to say? He had never givin any thought to a matter such as this before. he decided to give it his best shot and hope she could figure it out.

"Isn't it a point of view? will the people live without that bread? Probably. Will that boy live without that bread? Maybe not. Perhaps bad becomes good only when the bad does more good than the good." He turned his head to look at her.

She sat there and thought about what Sesshomaru had said. "Yeah, your right. I understand. Thank you M'Lord." She smiled up at him with her sweet smile and stood up to go help Jaken with the big pile of sticks he was walking towards them with.

"You know M'Lord, your kinda like the bad that became good too." she before running off.

To that, Sesshomaru found he had nothing to say to that either.

I do not own anything to do with inuyasha!


End file.
